Harry Potter and the Dark Reborn
by Saerry Snape
Summary: Set eleven years after Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses (which I suggest you read). Harry and Ginny are now married and have three children and the wizarding world is peaceful. But a new threat has arisen and their looking for Harry....
1. Happy Times and Memories

**_Disclaimer: _**_Yep, I owe Harry Potter.  *several lawyers appear with a_ **_pop_**_*  Damn!  *scowls at the lawyers*  Fine, I don't own Harry Potter.  I make no claim on him or anything related and so on and so forth.  But I do own Saerry Snape and the kids, so pah.  *sticks tongue out at the evil lawyers*_

**_Summary:_**_ Set eleven years after Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses.  Harry and Ginny were married during the summer after Harry defeated Voldemort and now have three children; eleven-year-old James, eight-year-old Lily, and five-year-old Sarah.  Draco and Hermione's daughter Kallianne is now a 6th year at Hogwarts and their eleven-year-old son Damon will be a first year.  Sirius and Remus still teach their Dueling class, Snape still teaches Potions, and Hermione still teaches History of Magic.  Ginny took over the Transfiguration class when McGonagall retired from teaching after a heart attack that nearly killed her.  Draco has finished his time as Snape's assistant but stays around to help the aging professor and keep close to his wife and children.  Harry continues teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and has had Saerry as his assistant for two years.  Life is peaceful.  But a new threat has begun to rise in the magical world . . . ._

_A/N: Yes, I know, I really should finish Harry Potter and the Dark Rising before I start this one but this idea has been nagging at me and won't go away.  So, I'm starting on it.  Hopefully I can finish it, HP&tDR, S&W:TF, and TD.  And, AND, I have another HP story I'm working on but as I'm not sure if I'm going to post it or not, it's being beta-read first.  *sigh*  Anyway, moooving on . . . ._

Harry Potter and the Dark Reborn 

**Chapter 1 – Happy Times and Memories**

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, GET YOUR TAIL DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!"

An eleven-year-old boy with a mop of unruly black hair and big blue eyes appeared at the head of the staircase.  He looked down at the bottom at his father, whose piercing green eyes were glaring up at him from under the same mop of unruly black hair that he had.

The only difference was his father was soaking wet.

"Uh, hi dad."

"Don't you 'hi dad' me, James.  Did you set that trap above the door?"

James looked down at his father.

"Maybe . . ."

"_Why?_"

James shivered.  His father's voice had gotten that soft tone that it normally got when he was angry.

"It was supposed to be for Lily!"

Harry Potter sighed and brushed back his sopping wet hair.  He looked up at his only son and said, "Next time make sure that it won't drop on anyone else _but_ Lily."

James eyes brightened.  "You mean . . ."

"You can pull as many pranks as you want just don't let them get out of hand.  And don't let your mother find out."

"Thanks dad!"  James bounded down the stairs and leapt into his father's arms.  Harry grunted from the weight but held onto the boy.

"You're getting too big for this."

"Oh, c'mon dad . . ."

"I'm not joking, James.  You're taller than I was when I was ten."

James blue eyes brightened.  "Really?"

Harry nodded.  "Yep.  Now, where's your mother?"

"Over at Uncle Ron's."

"Well, you're lucky _she_ wasn't the one who tripped your trap."

James giggled and Harry smiled.  He then asked, "Got your trunk ready for tomorrow?"

"Yep!"

"What about Lily and Sarah?"

"Lily's packed, I think, and mum said she's going to pack Sarah's."

"Well, that's that then.  How about we see what Tessa has for supper?"

James beamed and chirped, "Chicken."

Harry grinned at him and said loudly, "Oh-ho!  Been in the kitchen already have we?"

"Yep."

"Sneaky boy."

James grinned and Harry set him down on the floor.

Only to have his arms immediately filled again by a squirming five-year-old.

"DADDY!"

Sarah Potter hurtled out of the library and threw herself into her father's arms.  He swept her up and kissed her head, ruffling her dark red hair.

"Hello pumpkin.  What were you doing?"

"Reading."

"Reading?  Reading what?"

"Book."

"Sarah, honey, what book?"

Sarah's tiny brow furrowed in thought then she said, "Hwogwarts, A Hwistory."

Harry laughed.  He loved the way the five-year-old girl put a 'w' behind her 'h's'.

"Aunt Hermione will be happy to hear that."

Sarah smiled and James coughed, trying to cover a laugh.  Harry looked at his son then turned around as there was a _pop_ behind him.  He smiled and said, "Hello, love."

Ginny smiled and walked up to her husband, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"Afternoon, love.  Ich, why are you wet?"

"Oh, no reason."

Ginny gave him a look and said, "Mmmhmmm."  Her blue eyes flicked to James, who was looking as innocent as he possibly could.

Harry grinned then asked, "Where's Lily?"

"In her room.  At least she was when I left."

"Oh dear . . ."

"You don't think . .?"

"I do."

"Merlin, she's worse than you, Ron, and Hermione all combined."

Harry chuckled and shifted Sarah from his arms to Ginny's.  He said, "Imagine what she'll be like at Hogwarts."

"Oh Merlin, I don't even want to think about that."

"Too late, love.  James said Tessa's cooking chicken so you three get ready to eat.  I'll go find Lily."  Harry kissed Ginny's forehead, dried his robes with a flick of his wand, then stalked out the door, grabbing his Firebolt from its spot leaned against the wall as he did.

As soon as he was outside he mounted the old broom and kicked off, soaring down the property to a spot where he knew Lily liked to go.  The property was his, had been his parents.  They had built a fairly large manor on the property but nowhere near the site where Harry's parents house had been.

That was where Lily had gone.

Harry found her sitting with her back to an ancient willow that had probably been there for years.  Her bright green eyes were focused on the grassy expanse that covered what remained of her grandparent's house.  Harry landed silently a little away from her and walked over to her.  She never noticed him until he lowered himself into the grass beside her.

Harry wrapped an arm about her shoulders and said, "Lil?"

Lily turned and looked up at him.  She smiled and said, "Hi dad."

"Hey.  What are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted to come look.  See it all again."

Harry sighed and squeezed her shoulders.  He and Ginny had only told Lily about his past a year ago.  They had waited until she could fully understand it, same as with James and as they would do with Sarah.

They sat in silence, Lily leaning against Harry, until the eight-year-old asked, "Dad?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I see it?  The Dark Mark?"

Harry stiffened slightly.  Lily was the only one of their children to know of his darker past and that was only because she had stumbled into their bedroom after a bad dream and seen it.  They had explained the situation to her and had had her swear not to tell her brother and sister.

Lily suddenly sat up, looking at him with worried green eyes that matched his own.  She asked, "Dad?  Did I say something wrong?"

Harry sighed and smiled slightly.  "No, baby.  Its just . . . . I wish you didn't have to know about that part of me."

"You'd have told us sooner or later, dad."

"Yes, I would."

"When will you tell James?"

"Tonight."

"He'll be pissed when he knows I knew before him."

Harry chuckled.  "That he will."

"Dad?"

"Oh, fine."  Harry rolled up his left sleeve to his elbow and held out his arm to his daughter.  Lily traced the faded gray mark with one finger, following the line of the skull and the serpent.  Harry's skin twitched under her touch and she said, "Sorry, dad."

"Its okay, Lil."

"Does it hurt?"

Harry sighed and pulled his sleeve back down.  He looked down at the dark-haired girl and replied, "Sometimes."

There was silence again until Harry said, "C'mon.  Your mum'll be furious if we don't get back for dinner."

Lily nodded and asked, "What's Tessa cooking?"

"Chicken."

"Should've guessed."

Harry chuckled and ruffled the wild, black hair.  Lily was the only one of their children to inherit both his hair and eyes.  James had his hair and Ginny's eyes while Sarah had Ginny's hair (only darker) and his eyes.

"Da-ad!"

"What?  Don't I get the right to embarrass my own children?"

Lily laughed and Harry hugged her to him, kissing her hair.

"C'mon now, Lil.  Your mum'll be after us soon."

Lily nodded and they both rose, reach picking up their brooms.  Mounting, they kicked off from the ground and flew away from the ruins

~ * ~

"Dinner, ma'am."

Ginny smiled at the house-elf and said, "Thank you, Tessa."

Tessa beamed and bowed before disappearing from the room.  Sarah looked after the house-elf with wide green eyes.  Tessa had always fascinated her.

From the wing-backed chair across from her James grumbled, "Can't we eat yet?"

Ginny frowned at her oldest child and said, "Now James, you know we have to wait for your father and sister."

"I know mum.  I just hate waiting, y'know."

"Yes, I do.  You get that from your father."

James smiled then jumped up as they heard the sound of the front door opening.  A moment later Lily entered the library, followed by a grinning Harry.  He said, "Look what I found in the yard, love."

Ginny smiled.  This was one of their games.

"Oh, she's so cute.  Can we keep her, Harry?"

"I suppose, love."

Lily giggled and leaned into her father's side while James snorted with laughter.  Sarah giggled softly as Ginny rose from her seat on the couch, gathering the little girl in her arms.

She looked at her family and asked, "Well, shall we eat?"

"Yes!" was the chorus of voices that answered her and they left the library and headed straight for the dining room where Tessa greeted them in her high-pitched voice and entertained all of them with her antics.

_A/N: Well, I think that ended up being a good first chapter.  What do you guys think?_


	2. Telling the Truth

**_Disclaimer: _**_Yep, I owe Harry Potter.  *several lawyers appear with a_ **_pop_**_*  Damn!  *scowls at the lawyers*  Fine, I don't own Harry Potter.  I make no claim on him or anything related and so on and so forth.  But I do own Saerry Snape and the kids, so pah.  *sticks tongue out at the evil lawyers*_

**_Summary:_**_ Set eleven years after Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses.  Harry and Ginny were married during the summer after Harry defeated Voldemort and now have three children; eleven-year-old James, eight-year-old Lily, and five-year-old Sarah.  Draco and Hermione's daughter Kallianne is now a 6th year at Hogwarts and their eleven-year-old son Damon will be a first year.  Sirius and Remus still teach their Dueling class, Snape still teaches Potions, and Hermione still teaches History of Magic.  Ginny took over the Transfiguration class when McGonagall retired from teaching after a heart attack that nearly killed her.  Draco has finished his time as Snape's assistant but stays around to help the aging professor and keep close to his wife and children.  Harry continues teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and has had Saerry as his assistant for two years.  Life is peaceful.  But a new threat has begun to rise in the magical world . . . ._

Harry Potter and the Dark Reborn 

**Chapter 2 – Telling the Truth**

"Harry, we should tell him."

"Now, Gin?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Harry, you didn't mind telling Lily."

Harry grunted and said, "That's because Lily found out on accident."

"Yes, and she handled it well didn't she?"

"Your not going to leave me alone until we tell him, are you?"

"Not a chance, love."

"Your incorrigible, dear heart."

Ginny smiled and laid her head against Harry's shoulder.

"Thank you, love."

Harry sighed and asked, "Are the girls in bed?"

"Yes.  James is looking over his Potions book."

"Shall we tell him about Severus?"

"He's gotten better."

"Not by much."

"He's friendlier to you."

"Which was one load of a surprise to anyone who didn't know what happened.  Me and him talking and being friendly?  Now that's something to scare someone with."

Ginny laughed and fiddled with the collar of his robes.  She said, "No, love, him and _Sirius_ talking is enough to scare someone."

"Merlin, yes."

"We're off subject aren't we?"

"Really?  I never noticed."

"Harry . . ."

"Okay, let's go now."

"If we can tear him away from that Potions book."

"I'm certain the news that his father is an ex-Death Eater will be enough to get his nose out of that book."

"Hmm."

The two of them slowly rose and left the comfort of the library, heading up the staircase to the second floor.  Turning right they walked down to the fourth door; their son's room, out of which poured blaring music that was muffled by the door.

Ginny knocked and James muffled voice yelled, "Go away!"

"James?"

"_Mum?_"

Immediately the music stopped and the door swung open to reveal the startled eleven-year-old staring up at his parents.

"Mum, Dad?"

Harry sighed and said, "We've got something to tell you, James."

James frowned and said, "Uh-oh.  It's something bad isn't it?"

Harry smiled slightly.  James always knew when something was wrong.

"Well, no.  Its something about my past."

James blinked.  "But everybody knows about you, dad."

Ginny smiled and said, "But you don't know everything, sweetie."

"Huh?"

"Sit down, James.  You'll need to."

James blinked again but did as his father said.  He turned around and walked over to his bed, sitting down on it.  Ginny followed him in and sat down next to him.  Harry entered, closed the door, then began to pace in front of them.  James knew that his father only paced when he was nervous.

"James, you know that I was the one who defeated Voldemort the first time and three times after that before I finally killed him, correct?"

"Yes, dad."

"Well, in my seventh year at Hogwarts during Christmas holidays I received a letter from him.  It said that I could either join him or watch as he killed everyone I loved."

James blinked.  "Wh-what did you do?"

Harry halted in his pacing and looked at his son with a clear-eyed gaze.

"I joined him.  Four days after I graduated."

James' mouth fell open and he gaped at his father.  Ginny touched his shoulder and said, "James, baby, your father had no choice but to do what he did."

"But – but . . ."

"James."  Harry walked over to his son and wife and knelt in front of them.  He looked his son straight in the eye and said, "I had no choice but to do what I did.  If I hadn't, neither you nor Lily nor Sarah nor even your mum or me would be here."

"Or Uncle Ron?"

"None of us.  Voldemort would have killed us all.  He hated my family, _our family_, with a passion."

James shook his head, almost in disbelief.

"I can't believe it.  You, dad – a Death Eater?"

Harry sighed.  "I had hoped I would not have to show you this."  Slowly he rolled up his left sleeve to reveal the gray skull and serpent there.  James recoiled from it immediately then looked at his father.  He looked away from the hurt in those green eyes.

Harry pushed his sleeve back down and touched his son's shoulder.  In a soft voice he said, "I want you to understand, James.  Everything I did then, I did it because I had to, to protect those I loved.  Most of the world has forgiven me, understanding why I did it.  I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, son, but we wanted to be sure you could handle it.  It's not easy being a Death Eater's son.  I learned that from your Uncle Draco.  And its even less easy being my son."

James turned his face towards his father and said, "Would you go back?"

Harry blinked, surprised.  He then smiled and replied, "Yes, James, I would.  If I had to protect you and your mum and sister, I'd go through hell and back to protect you.  I would _never_ let anything happen to my family."

James looked at him for one moment then threw his arms about Harry's neck.

"I love you, dad."

Harry hugged his son and said, "I love you too, son.  And don't you ever forget that, you hear?"

James looked up, smiled, and replied, "Yea, dad."

"Good.  Now, get some sleep.  We'll be leaving in the morning."

James nodded and began to crawl into bed.  Ginny tucked him in while Harry put the Potions book back in the boy's trunk.  He walked back over to the bed when he was done and wrapped an arm about Ginny.

"Good night, mum, dad."

Ginny leaned down and kissed her son's forehead, ruffling his hair.

"Good night, baby."

Harry smiled and said, "Good night, son."

With that they turned and left the room, Ginny turning off the light with a wave of her wand as they left as Harry closed the door softly.

~ * ~

As the two retreated to their bedroom, Ginny said, "That went well."

Harry nodded.  "Yes, it did.  Now all we have to do is tell Sarah."

"Perhaps we should let her see it as Lily did."

"No, I think we'll tell her.  Unless she _does_ happen to see it as Lily did, that is."

Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms about her husband.  She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

"I love you, Harry."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and looked down at her.

"I love you too, Gin."

Ginny smiled then reached up and pulled Harry's head down to hers, kissing him.  He returned it in kind, hugging her tightly to him.  As they kissed, Ginny fumbled with the catch on his robes.  Between breaths Harry whispered, "Love, we don't want another little one do we?"

Ginny smiled and kissed him again.

"No.  I just want you."

Harry smiled.

"You have me, dear heart.  I'm all yours."

"Just what I wanted to hear."

Ginny waved her wand, turning off the light, then turned back to her husband.

_A/N: Yee-ha.  Next, SCHOOL!  Oh horror of horrors._


	3. To Hogwarts We Go

**_Disclaimer: _**_Yep, I owe Harry Potter.  *several lawyers appear with a_ **_pop_**_*  Damn!  *scowls at the lawyers*  Fine, I don't own Harry Potter.  I make no claim on him or anything related and so on and so forth.  But I do own Saerry Snape and the kids, so pah.  *sticks tongue out at the evil lawyers*_

**_Summary:_**_ Set eleven years after Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses.  Harry and Ginny were married during the summer after Harry defeated Voldemort and now have three children; eleven-year-old James, eight-year-old Lily, and five-year-old Sarah.  Draco and Hermione's daughter Kallianne is now a 6th year at Hogwarts and their eleven-year-old son Damon will be a first year.  Sirius and Remus still teach their Dueling class, Snape still teaches Potions, and Hermione still teaches History of Magic.  Ginny took over the Transfiguration class when McGonagall retired from teaching after a heart attack that nearly killed her.  Draco has finished his time as Snape's assistant but stays around to help the aging professor and keep close to his wife and children.  Harry continues teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and has had Saerry as his assistant for two years.  Life is peaceful.  But a new threat has begun to rise in the magical world . . . ._

Harry Potter and the Dark Reborn 

**Chapter 3 – To Hogwarts We Go**

"James!  Are you ready?"

"Getting my robes on, mum!"

"Good!  Lily!"

Lily appeared at the top of the stairs, dragging a small trunk behind her.  "Right here, mum."

"Morning, sweetheart.  Sarah?"

Silence.

"Sarah?"

"Mummy!"

Ginny whirled around just as Harry came out of the library, Sarah giggling in his arms.  He smiled and said, "I've got her, love."

"And her trunk?"

Harry waved his wand and a trunk about the same size as Lily's appeared.

"Right there."

"Love, you're incorrigible."

"Yes, I know."

Ginny laughed and shook her head then yelled, "James!"

"I'm comin', mum, I'm comin'!"

Harry chuckled and said, "For Merlin's sake, Gin, give the boy some time.  He's probably trying to get into his robes."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

"Ginny, love, do you remember what our school robes looked like?"

Ginny scowled at him then flushed.

"Yes, I thought so," said Harry wryly.

Ginny playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "Be quiet you."  Then she turned and yelled up the staircase, "James!  We're leaving now!"

"WHAT?  You can't leave without me!"

"Yes, we can.  See, we're going out the door right now.  Say goodbye to your brother Lily."

Lily, fully understanding what her mother was doing, yelled, "Bye Jamesi!"

A door on the second floor suddenly burst open and James came hurtling out of it, dragging his school trunk behind him.  As he came to a halt at the top of the stairs his blue eyes narrowed dangerously at them.

"I'm going to kill you all for that."

Ginny chuckled and said, "I'm sorry, baby, but we really have to get going."

James frowned and cried, "Its not my fault that I can't get into these blasted things!"

Harry smiled and handed Sarah to Ginny.  He kissed her cheek and said, "You three go on.  I'll help James and meet you at the station."

"Are you sure, Harry?"

"Of course.  Now, off with you."

Ginny smiled at him then told Lily to grab her trunk and Sarah's.  Holding onto the small girl's shoulder, she activated the Portkey that would take them to Platform 9 ¾.  Harry shook his head then walked up the stairs to James, who was glowering at him.

He held up his hands and said, "Hey, I had nothing to do with that."

James frowned for another moment then smiled.  "I believe you, dad."

"Thank you.  Now let me see these blasted school robes.  Why did you insist on putting them on before you got on the train?"

"New experience?"

"Dear God, Hermione has gotten to you."

James grinned.  "Only partly."

"Ah, yes, Sirius has been such a help teaching you all those pranks.  I'm certain you'll have fun using them on Damon."

James wrinkled his nose at the mention of the other boy.  Damon was Hermione and Draco's son and would be starting at Hogwarts with James.

"I hope he's not in the same house as me."

Harry smiled and straightened James' tie while saying, "Probably not.  He'll most likely end up in Slytherin like Draco."  He laughed and added, "Thought I'll love to see Draco's face if Damon ends up a Gryffindor!"

James wrinkled his nose again then asked, "What House do you think I'll get, dad?"

Harry frowned, his brow furrowing, then said, "Well, I don't know.  Your mother and I were in Gryffindor but I almost ended up in Slytherin myself."

"Parseltongue thing again?"

"I'm not sure.  I've never asked the Sorting Hat."

"Oh.  Do you think it'll try to put me in Slytherin?"

Harry frowned then said, "James, just because you're a Parselmouth like me, doesn't mean you'll end up in Slytherin.  For all we know you'll end up in Ravenclaw as much as you like to read."

"Merlin forbid."

Harry laughed.

"Alright, your ready.  Now, what do you say we get down to the station before your mother comes back to get us?"

"Good idea, dad.  Can we Apparate instead of Portkey?  I hate that thing."

Harry sighed and replied, "Alright.  But don't you dare tell your mum I let you Apparate with me.  She'd had an apoplexy."

"Dad?"

"Yes, James?"

"What's an apoplexy?"

"Nevermind.  Now hold tight to that trunk and to my hand."

"I know, dad."

"Just making sure.  Don't want to get splinched now do we?"

James shook his head.  "Nope."

"Alright then.  And we're off!"

Harry clutched hard at his son's hand then Apparated.

~ * ~

The two of them reappeared with a _pop_ and the first thing Harry heard was . . .

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER!"

Harry winced and turned to face his wife, who was glaring daggers in his direction.  He thought, _Oh, my.  The infamous Weasley temper.  I'm definitely in for it now._

Ginny growled, "Did you just Apparate?"

"Er, maybe."

"_Maybe?_"

"Ginny, love . . ."

"Harry, did you Apparate?"

Harry sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"Yes, dear."

"With our _son?_"

James piped, "I was perfectly safe, mum."

Ginny frowned at her son then sighed.  "Alright.  But if you do that again, Harry, I swear I'll hex you so badly you'll be in the hospital wing for the whole school year."

Harry nodded and said, "Of course, dear heart."

Ginny snorted then headed for the train.  They rode the train every year to Hogwarts so all of their children knew what was there.  As Harry was shoving Lily's trunk under the seat in their compartment a voice from the door said, "Hello, Harry.  It's been a while."

Harry straightened and found himself looking at his friend Hermione.

"Herm!  What are you doing on the train?"

Hermione smiled and replied, "Damon insisted I ride with him.  He didn't want to ride with Kal."

Harry chuckled and asked, "Afraid she'd keep her promise to chuck him out the window?"

"Yes."

Harry laughed and Hermione smiled.  She asked, "How's Ginny?  And the kids?"

"Fine, fine.  Ginny just got onto me for Apparating her with James but she forgave me."

"Good thing."

"Yes, or I'd've been sleeping on the couch."

Hermione laughed and Harry continued, "Lily and Sarah are good and James has been poring over his Potions book ever since he got it."

"Have you told him about Severus?"

"No.  I think I'll let him see for himself."

"He's going to kill you."

"Kill his dad?  No.  I help keep Ginny from finding out what pranks he pulled."

Hermione laughed then said, "Well, I'd better get back to Damon.  I'll see you at the Feast, Harry."

"You too, Herm."

With a wave, Hermione was gone and Lily came bounding into the car.

"Was that Aunt Hermione?"

Harry nodded.  "Yep.  Damon insisted she ride with him."

"That chicken.  You know I can beat him up?"

"I'm sure Draco is thrilled with that knowledge."

Lily chuckled then flopped down in one of the seats.  Harry looked at her then asked, "Where's you mum?"

"Talking to Grandma and Uncle Ron."

"Ron's here?"

Lily nodded and Harry said, "I'm going to go have a talk with him.  Stay here, Lil."  With that he swept out of the car and jumped off the train.  He looked around then saw Ron's tall figure animatedly talking to Ginny.  Heading over to them he said, "Hello, Ron."

Ron looked up and beamed.  "Harry!  Good to see you!"

"You too, Ron.  But what are you doing here?  I know you didn't just come to say goodbye to us."

Ron frowned then gestured over to a secluded spot.  Harry followed him and said, "I see that I was right."

"Yes, you're right.  I didn't come here to say goodbye."

"Then why?"

"I came here to talk to you.  It's happening again, Harry."

Harry blinked.  "What is?"

"The rising.  There have been rumors all over that someone, probably one of Voldemort's former Death Eaters, is raising an army.  And their out for blood.  Yours in particular."

Harry rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand.  He had gotten them fixed three years ago.

"I can't believe this.  All of the Death Eaters are dead.  Well, except for me and Severus."

Ron nodded.

"Yea, I know.  Some are saying that its one of _you_."

"_What?_  That's preposterous!"

"I know, Harry.  But maybe that's what whoever this new Dark Lord is wants them to think.  And Skeeter's probably trying to ruin your reputation."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he growled, "If I wasn't the person I was, I swear I'd go and curse that woman into oblivion."

Ron sighed and said, "She's a pest."

"A horrid pest that should've been fired from the Prophet a long time ago.  All she writes is trash.  Remember when she was covering the Tri-Wizard Tournament?  Biggest bunch of hogwash I've ever seen."

Ron nodded then said, "I'd have to agree with you there.  Getting off the subject of _her_, I'm meant to tell you to be careful.  Watch your back.  Nobody's sure if this new Dark Lord will come after you or not.  And if he does he'll . . ."

"Come after my family first.  God, can't these guys get any new tactics?"

Ron smiled slightly.

"Seems they can't."

"Urphf.  Bunch of ignorant bastards."

"Harry, there _are_ children around."

"I know that."

"Harry, don't go all crazy here.  He might not even come after you guys."

Harry looked sharply at his friend.  "And if he does?  If he takes Ginny or James or Lily?  Or _Sarah?_  Ron, I'd destroy anything in my way if he harmed any of them.  You know that."

Ron nodded.  He said, "I know, Harry, I know.  But if it comes to that, _don't lose control._  We need you sane during this, man."

Harry laughed.

"Ron, I haven't been sane since the end of seventh year.  Do you know that I still have nightmares about that time?"

"Harry, just keep your head.  That's all I'm asking."

Harry smiled at his friend and said, "I'll try, Ron.  I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try."

"Good.  I have to get back to the Ministry now.  Dad wants me to head up to Azkaban and question the Death Eaters Fudge didn't get."

Harry nodded.  Arthur Weasley had been made Minister of Magic two months after he and Ginny had been married.  The public had gotten tired of Cornelius Fudge's limited field of view so they had voted him out of office and put Arthur in.  Since then the Ministry had a much better reputation and handled things far better than Fudge had.

The real thing that had gotten Fudge kicked out of office was that he sent the Dementors through the Death Eater section in Azkaban and ordered them to Kiss all of them.  The Aurors stationed at the prison had barely been in time to save any of the Death Eaters.  Totaled there were only about twelve left and most of them were insane.

Harry sighed then said, "I'll see you later then, Ron."  As he turned to walk off Ron called, "Remember what I said, Harry."  Harry waved a hand back at him and heard the _pop_ as his friend Disapparated.

The Express gave a loud whistle and Harry went hurriedly over to Ginny, telling her it was time to go.  They both said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley then boarded the train.  As it left the station they waved back at the figure on the platform.

Soon enough they were back in their car and James had finally shown up.  He had gone up to see Kallianne and the eldest of the Weasley grandchildren, Bill's twin 6th year son's Wesley and Warren, Kallianne's best friends and her fellow partners in crime.  The three were the pranksters of the school and had beaten Fred and George's reputation to a pulp.  The elder twins had been sorrowful about this at first then they had helped the three plan more pranks.  The Weasley family had long ago gotten over seeing Draco Malfoy often and having his daughter as their grandchildren's friends.

"So, James, have they come up with any new pranks?"

James beamed at his father and said, "Yep.  But I can't tell you."

Harry smiled.  "Of course not.  They wouldn't be pranks then."

Ginny scowled at him and he said, "Oh, c'mon, Gin.  Harmless pranks."

"If I recall there was a prank that wasn't so harmless."

"Ginny, love, that was Sirius.  You know how he and Severus are.  They hate each others guts."

"It was still wrong, Harry."

"I know that.  But you try and convince Sirius of that."

Ginny sighed and said, "I give up!"

Lily giggled and James beamed while Sarah poked a bit of a pumpkin pasty through the bars of Hedwig's cage.  The old snowy owl took the pasty from her then hooted indignantly at her master.  Harry smiled at her then settled back to watch as game of Exploding Snape between James and Lily.

_A/N: Whoosh!  Three chapters already!  I'm on a role!  ^^_


	4. Hogwarts Arrival and News

**_Disclaimer: _**_Yep, I owe Harry Potter.  *several lawyers appear with a_ **_pop_**_*  Damn!  *scowls at the lawyers*  Fine, I don't own Harry Potter.  I make no claim on him or anything related and so on and so forth.  But I do own Saerry Snape and the kids, so pah.  *sticks tongue out at the evil lawyers*_

**_Summary:_**_ Set eleven years after Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses.  Harry and Ginny were married during the summer after Harry defeated Voldemort and now have three children; eleven-year-old James, eight-year-old Lily, and five-year-old Sarah.  Draco and Hermione's daughter Kallianne is now a 6th year at Hogwarts and their eleven-year-old son Damon will be a first year.  Sirius and Remus still teach their Dueling class, Snape still teaches Potions, and Hermione still teaches History of Magic.  Ginny took over the Transfiguration class when McGonagall retired from teaching after a heart attack that nearly killed her.  Draco has finished his time as Snape's assistant but stays around to help the aging professor and keep close to his wife and children.  Harry continues teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and has had Saerry as his assistant for two years.  Life is peaceful.  But a new threat has begun to rise in the magical world . . . ._

_Potions Master Snape Potter – *looks*  Whoops.  Heheh.  Exploding Snape.  How interesting . . .  ^^_

_Everyone else - *snugs*  Thanks!  ^___^_

Harry Potter and the Dark Reborn 

**Chapter 4 – Hogwarts Arrival and News**

"Firs' years over here!  'Allo 'Arry!"

Harry turned and waved at Hagrid over the sea of first years before turning back and lugging Lily's trunk off the train.

"Lil, what did you put in here, a ten-ton anchor?"

Lily giggled from her spot a few feet away and replied, "No."

"What then?"

"The kitchen sink."

Harry gave her an amused look then took Sarah's trunk from Ginny, who was holding the five-year-old in her other arm.  He sat the trunk down on top of Lily's then tapped them with his wand, muttering something under his breath.  The two trunks disappeared in a puff of faintly purple smoke.

He then helped Ginny down then looked around for James.

"Is he already gone?"

"Yes."

Harry and Ginny turned to see Hermione standing there, smiling at them.  She said, "Hagrid's already off with the first years so we should be getting up to the castle.  Hi, Sarah."

Sarah giggled and held her arms out to Hermione and cried, "Aunt Hwermione!"

Hermione laughed and Ginny handed the child to her.  Then turned back to Harry and Lily.  But the two weren't watching her.  They were looking off into the distance.

"Harry?"

Ginny reached out and touched her husband's arm.  Harry jerked and turned to look at her.  After a moment he said, "Let's go.  Now."

"Harry, what . . ."

"No time, love.  Lil, pet, stay close.  Herm, c'mon."

"Harry, what's going on?"

Harry shook his head and said, "No time to explain, Herm, just c'mon."  He grasped Lily and Ginny's hands and started up the hill, Hermione following them.  There sat a horseless carriage waiting for them.  As soon as they piled inside Harry kicked the side of the carriage and with a jerk it started off.  He looked back out the window as it rattled up the trail to the castle.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to look at Hermione, who was holding a confused looking Sarah.  She asked, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Beside Harry Ginny shivered and whispered, "Dementors."

"What?"

Harry's jaw clenched and he pointed back towards the platform.  Hermione looked past him and gasped.  The Express was already gone but there were two tall, shadowy forms that were pacing up and down the platform.  The vague cold feeling that was sweeping over them confirmed that they were indeed Dementors.

"What are Dementors doing here, Harry?  Harry?"

"Huh?"

Harry blinked and looked at Herm, his green eyes flickering with confusion and barely hidden sorrow and pain.  Lily must have noticed this and touched her father's knee.

"Daddy?"

Harry smiled at her and gathered her up into his lap.

"What is it, Lil?"

"What's wrong?"

Harry sighed.  "Dementors feed off happy memories, pet.  And they leave you only your worst memories when they've got all your happy one's.  Not nice creatures."

"You relive the past?"

"Sort of."

"Like with Voldemort?"

Hermione looked sharply at Harry but he ignored her, nodding at his daughter.  He hugged her close and said, "Yes, Lily.  Like with Voldemort."

He looked up and saw that they were at the gate.  Stepping out, he helped them out and quickly ushered them up and through the doors, his wand out and his eyes flicking from shadow to shadow.  As soon as they were inside, he cast a locking charm on the door then turned to them.

"I'm going to go talk to Albus about this.  Will you all be okay?"

Ginny smiled and said, "Harry, love, we're in Hogwarts."

Harry frowned down at her and said, "Gin, Voldemort stole Sirius out from under our noses eleven years ago."

"Harry, Voldemort's dead."

"I know.  But . . . something's come up, Gin.  I can't tell you now, there's not enough time.  And I should inform Professor Dumbledore of it too.  But believe me, Gin, times are about to get dark again.  Real dark.  We have to be careful."

"Harry . . ."  Ginny reached out to touch her husband's shoulder but he was already walking down the hall towards Dumbledore's office.  Lily looked up at her mother then after her father's retreating form.  Hermione shifted little Sarah in her arm and wrapped an arm about Ginny's shoulders.  She said, "C'mon Ginny.  Let's go watch the Sorting."

Ginny nodded numbly and Hermione led her into the Great Hall, Lily trailing after them, her green eyes still looking after her father.

~ * ~

A few minutes later, the Sorting began with Hermione calling off the names of the students.  As she got to the J's she saw Harry enter the room from the door to the side of the staff table, looking as grim as she had ever seen him.  She watched as he took his seat beside Ginny and spoke quietly to his wife as Lily climbed up into his lap.  Ginny frowned then Hermione focused her attention back to the Sorting.  She would have to ask them what was going on later.

As the P's got closer and closer, little Sarah was bouncing up and down on her mother's lap.  She squealed when her older brother's name was called and waved at him as he smiled at her.  Ginny gave up on trying to hush her daughter then leaned over to Harry.

"Any idea on his House, love?"

Harry sighed and shrugged.  "I'm unsure, Gin.  He's afraid he'll end up in Slytherin."

Ginny's face fell.

"Ah.  It's that again."

Harry nodded numbly and watched as the Sorting Hat covered up his son's eyes.  He said, "Yes.  He has this – this – _image_ – of all Parselmouth's being evil."

"Love, you're not evil."

Harry turned to look at Ginny and softly said, "I was," before looking back at James' still form on the stool.  Ginny frowned and covered Harry's hand with her own as she too turned to watch their son.

Almost ten minutes passed before the Sorting Hat cried, "SLYTHERIN!"  The hall went quiet as James slipped off the hat and jumped down from the stool.  He gave the hat to Hermione, who patted his shoulder reassuringly as he walked past her towards the Slytherin table.  Harry sighed and closed his eyes, muttering, "Dammit."

Ginny squeezed his hand and said, "He'll be alright."

"In the _Slytherins?_  Ginny, love, you do recall that most of those children hate me, do you not?"

"Not all of them."

Harry thought on that for a moment then said, "Well, perhaps not _all_ of them.  But there are a few.  And they will make his life a living Hell."

"They wouldn't."

"They would."

Ginny frowned.  "Kalli will watch out for him.  She _is_ in the same House."

"But she's a sixth year.  In two years she'll be gone."

"Harry, dear heart, James can take care of himself.  You know that."

Harry frowned and looked over at James' dejected form at the Slytherin table.  He softly said, "Yes, but does he?"

~ * ~

James ducked his head dejectedly as he sat between Damon Malfoy and another first year boy.  The white-blond haired frowned at him and said, "C'mon, James.  It's not that bad."

"Your dad was a Slytherin."

"And yours was a Death Eater."

"So was yours."

Damon frowned.

"Good point.  But hey, who cares?"

James looked down at a pair of fourth years who were glaring at him then looked into Damon's brown eyes.  "Them."

Damon looked down at the boys and winced.  "Oh.  Well . . . ."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, not arguing already are we?"

The two boys looked up at Damon's older sister Kallianne, whose gray eyes were shining mischievously.  Damon smiled and said, "We were just chatting admirably, Kal."  He wrinkled his nose and added, "Until you came along that is."

Kallianne swatted her younger brother's shoulder and hissed, "Don't you dare insult me, Damon Malfoy.  Or I'll have your hide."

Damon gave a fake shiver and drawled, "Oooo, scary.  OW!"

Kallianne smirked as Damon clutched at his ear.

"That's what you get.  Now, Jamesi-boy, what are you looking so dejected for?"

James sighed and Kallianne smiled slightly.

"Oh-ho.  I see.  It's that you got in Slytherin while your mum and dad were Gryffindors."

James nodded numbly and the older girl wrapped an arm about his shoulders.  She said, "Ah, don't worry, Jamesi-boy.  You'll be fine.  No one'd dare mess with you.  Your dad can be a hell of a lot scarier than mine."

"Hey, he's mine too," cried Damon.

"Shut it you."

Damon pouted and James laughed at him.  He smiled up at Kallianne and said, "Thanks, Kal."

Kallianne grinned and said, "Anytime, Jamesi-boy, anytime."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Oh, but its so much _fun!_  I adore the look on your face.  Anyway, have to go.  Feast's about to start."

The teen grinned goofily at the two boys then dashed back down to her seat as Hermione called out the last name and then took the stool and the Sorting Hat out of the Hall.  As she did, James noticed that Dumbledore was not seated at the Head Table.  He nudged Damon and whispered, "Oi, where's Dumbledore?"

Damon shrugged and looked at the Head Table.  "Everyone else is here.  Wait, Snape's not.  There's Saerry and your dad and mum and my dad and mum and Sprout and –"

"Enlighten us with your knowledge of the entire staff some other time, Damon.  I want to know why Dumbledore's not here."

"Well what are you asking me for?  Ask your dad.  He _is_ Deputy Headmaster after all," growled Damon.

James glared at him then turned solemn as his father stood up and looked around the hall.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts.  Professor Dumbledore could not be here tonight for personal reasons and so I am obligated to start off the Feast.  Eat up and enjoy your new year!"

With that Harry sat down, just as the food appeared on the tables.  James picked at his plate then blinked as a second year asked, "Hey, Potter, how'd you get in Slytherin?  You bribe the hat?"

James continued to poke at his food as he drawled, "The Sorting Hat cannot be bribed as it is not truly alive.  It sets you in whatever place that it deems you should be in.  Nothing more, nothing less."

The second year snorted and said, "What are you, a walking encyclopedia?"

Damon stiffened suddenly and sneered at the second year.  He hated the term 'walking encyclopedia' as it was often matched with his mother.

The second year looked at Damon and said, "What's your problem?"

Damon was about to snap a reply but James kicked the other boy in the shins and growled, "None of your business.  Would you mind going away?  Your voice is quite annoying."

The second year glared at him and spat, "No wonder you got put in Slytherin.  You've got quite a mouth."

James grinned ferally in response then turned as a small voice at his elbow said "James?"  Five-year-old Sarah stood there, her big green eyes focused on her brother.  James blinked then asked, "What is it, Sarah?"

"C'n I sit wit' you?"

"Why do you want to sit with me?"

Sarah shuffled her tiny feet and mumbled, "Mummy and daddy is arguing 'gain."

James sighed and looked up at his parents.  Sure enough, they were arguing again.  _Most likely over me_, he thought dejectedly.  James smiled and said, "Sure, Sarah.  C'mon."

The five-year-old held out her arms and James rolled his eyes, causing the girl to giggle.  Reaching down, he picked her up and sat her in his lap.  Several of the other Slytherins stared at him but a girl across from him cooed, "Oh, she's so cute."

Sarah giggled and leaned back into James' chest.  James chuckled then said, "Say hi, Sarah."

Sarah giggled again then waved a tiny hand up and down the table and said, "Hi."  Several more girls giggled and Damon leaned over to James and whispered, "Nice going, Jamesi.  You've got the entire female population of Slytherin fawning over you."

James turned red and stared at Damon in horror while the other boy returned to his food.  Sarah then tugged at his robes and he looked back at her.

"What is it, Sar?"

Sarah gave a little shiver and replied, "Bad t'ings.  Outside."  She whimpered and curled up in her brother's lap, clutching his robes in her tiny hands.  James frowned and wrapped his arms around her, rocking back and forth as he tried to calm her down.

Damon suddenly asked, "What's up?"

James frowned at the other boy and replied, "I don't know.  Sarah said something about 'bad things' outside and my mum and dad are arguing over something."  He glanced up at the Head Table and added, "And I don't think it's about me."

"Why's that?"

"They don't argue this long about me."

"Well?  What're you going to do?"

James sighed and stroked Sarah's dark red hair as the little girl curled up further in his lap.

"Talk to my dad after the Feast.  He'll know what's going on."

A second year suddenly said, "You can't."

Damon and James both looked down the table at the girl who had spoken and Damon growled, "Why not?"

The girl replied, "You have to go to the dormitories after the Feast."

James narrowed his eyes and spat, "Pish and sod to that.  I'm going to find out what's going on."

The boy from earlier snapped, "Your not in Gryffindor here, Potter.  You're in Slytherin.  And we won't tolerate your attitude."  Several other boys nodded and James growled softly in a well-done imitation of his godfather Remus Lupin.  Suddenly a voice said, "Is something wrong here?"

All of them looked up and the second year boy cried, "Professor Lupin!"

Remus smiled vaguely at him then said, "Hello, James, Damon."  His gray eyes traveled down to Sarah and he asked, "What's wrong?"

James sighed and replied, "I have no idea."

Remus frowned then said, "Well, hand Sarah to me.  The Feast is almost over.  I'll go talk to your mum and dad."

"But I was going to do that."

Remus chuckled.  "Do you know where the Slytherin dorms are, James?"

"Urm, no."

"Exactly."

James sighed.  "Okay.  But I want to talk to you, Uncle Moony."

Several voices at the table cried, "_UNCLE MOONY?_"

The second year girl hissed, "How many professors are you related to?"

James and Remus were about to say something when Damon drawled, "He's not.  Dear old Moony there is his godfather."

Remus chuckled and ran a hand through his almost completely gray hair.  He said, "Quite right, Damon.  Though I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me old."

"Of course, Moony."

James rolled his eyes and said pointedly to Remus, "Talk?"

Remus nodded.  "Yes, indeed."  He drew his wand and cast a Silencing Spell on the two of them.

"There.  Now they can't hear us."

James half-smiled.  "Good.  Uncle Moony, something's going on."

Remus arched an eyebrow.  "Like what?"

"Well, mum and dad are arguing over something and Aunt Hermione is looking distraught.  Besides that, Sarah is mumbling about 'bad things' outside and Dumbledore _and_ Snape are missing from the staff table."  James blinked then added, "And so is Uncle Padfoot."

Remus frowned at him and said, "_Professor_ Dumbledore and Snape, James."

"I know, Uncle Moony."

"Mmm."

James sighed.  "Will you ask them what's going on then tell me?"

Remus nodded and replied, "I will, James.  Now, are you going to let me have Sarah?"

"Yea.  You'll have to come around here, though.  I think she's asleep."

Remus nodded again and ended the Silencing Spell as he walked around the table to James.  As he pulled Sarah into his arms, the little girl snuggled close and mumbled, "Uncl' Mwoony."

Remus smiled down at her then said, "Don't worry, James."

James smiled and said, "I'm not, Uncle."

"Good."

With that Remus turned and walked off just as the tables cleared and Harry stood up again.

"As all of you know, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden.  Even to the more – _sprightly_ – of you."  Harry's eyes drifted to Kallianne and the Weasley twins at the Gryffindor table and James chuckled.  "And remember, Hogsmeade trips are only for third years and above.  Now, off to bed.  Prefects, if you would."  With that Harry sat down and all of the students rose.  As the Slytherins started off, James tried to get over to his parents but Damon tugged hard at his robes.

"C'mon you idiot."

James sighed and turned to follow the shorter blond boy, his eyes focusing on Remus talking rapidly to his parents and Damon's about something.

~ * ~

"Dementors?"

Harry nodded and Draco shook his head again.

"What the hell would Dementors be doing _here_ of all places?"

Hermione frowned and said, "Draco, the children."

"What?"

"Don't curse."

Draco glared at his wife then Lily said, "Its alright, Aunt Hermione."

"It most certainly is not!"

"Herm."

"Can't believe you would say . . ."

"_Herm!_"

"_What?_"  Hermione turned to face Draco and was pulled into his arms.

"Ooof!"

Draco grinned and said, "There now.  Much better."

Hermione frowned at him but didn't try to move away.  Harry rolled his eyes at them then said, "Dementors _are_ on the grounds.  I won't say anything about it here, but I think I have an idea why.  But it should wait until Professor Dumbledore gets back."

Draco sighed and Remus nodded.  He then looked down at the little girl in his arms and asked, "What shall I do with little Sarah here?"

Ginny smiled and said, "We'll put her to bed.  C'mon, Lily.  Remus?"

Remus nodded and Ginny pecked Harry on the cheek before she grasped a sullen-looking Lily's hand and left the hall with Remus behind her.  Harry looked after them then asked, "Neither of you know when Dumbledore's getting back do you?"

Hermione shook her head and Draco said, "'Fraid not, Potter."

"Why do you still insist on calling me that?"

Draco grinned wryly.

"Because it annoys you."

Harry rolled his eyes and moaned, "Of course!"

Hermione laughed and Harry smiled at her.

"I'm off.  Sleep sounds very inviting."

Draco chuckled and Harry smirked at him.

"No comments, Malfoy."

"Of course not, Potter.  But you know . . ."

Hermione elbowed Draco in the ribs and hissed, "Shut it you."

Draco winced and said, "Now I see where Kal gets it from.  OW!"

Harry chuckled and said, "Good night you two," then left the Great Hall.

~ * ~

As soon as Harry entered his and Ginny's rooms, Ginny ran up and hugged him.

"Hello, love.  Lil and Sar are in bed?"

"Yes."

"I see."

Ginny smiled mischievously and said, "Bed sounds nice."

Harry chuckled.  "We'll have another one if we keep going on like this, Gin."

"So?"

Harry shook his head and leaned down to kiss Ginny.  "Nevermind."

"Good."  Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and flicked her wand at the lights with the other.  The room fell into darkness as the two retreated to their bedroom.

A/N: There we go!  Eight pages in all.  Pah-ha.  Atrata, my little muse, you are a lifesaver.

**I'm not candy.**

I never said that.

**Might as well.**

Oh, Atra . . .

**Silence.  I am focusing on what you are to write next for These Dreams.**

Excellent!

***mumble/grumble***

*grin*  Anyway, that's chapter 4.  Yes, I made young James a Slytherin.  Why?  I don't know.  Seemed good at the time.  Moving on.  Next chapter, a meeting between the professors and James finally gets to meet Sevvie!  Who he has met but doesn't know how he acts in class.  Agh, now I must go work on These Dreams.

**I told you that.**

Hush, my little muse.  *smile*  Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be coming as soon as Atrata there gives me some ideas for James' first classes and the professors meeting.

**How nice.**

Come Atra.  We must work on These Dreams.

***mumble/grumble***

^_^


	5. Classes Begin

**_Disclaimer: _**_Yep, I own Harry Potter.  *several lawyers appear with a_ **_pop_**_*  Damn!  *scowls at the lawyers*  Fine, I don't own Harry Potter.  I make no claim on him or anything related and so on and so forth.  But I do own Saerry Snape and the kids, so pah.  *sticks tongue out at the evil lawyers*_

**_Summary:_**_ Set eleven years after Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses.  Harry and Ginny were married during the summer after Harry defeated Voldemort and now have three children; eleven-year-old James, eight-year-old Lily, and five-year-old Sarah.  Draco and Hermione's daughter Kallianne is now a 6th year at Hogwarts and their eleven-year-old son Damon will be a first year.  Sirius and Remus still teach their Dueling class, Snape still teaches Potions, and Hermione still teaches History of Magic.  Ginny took over the Transfiguration class when McGonagall retired from teaching after a heart attack that nearly killed her.  Draco has finished his time as Snape's assistant but stays around to help the aging professor and keep close to his wife and children.  Harry continues teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and has had Saerry as his assistant for two years.  Life is peaceful.  But a new threat has begun to rise in the magical world . . . ._

Harry Potter and the Dark Reborn 

**Chapter 4 – Classes Begin**

"Harry, would you please…"

"Explain what is…"

"Harry, could you…."

"Please…"

"Harry…"

"QUIET!!"

Harry banged his fists down on the table and aimed a furious scowl around the table.  Nearly all of the professors except for Draco, Hermione, and Ginny turned away, as the three of them had faced his scowl before.  Harry scowled at them for a moment longer then took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

When he opened them, he said, "If you will be quiet, I will tell you all what is going on."

There were several grumblings from the gathered professors but beyond that they were silent.

Harry rubbed his temples then said, "Last night there were Dementors at the train station."

"Dementors?"

"What on earth…"

"Why would Dementors…"

"Why…"

"SILENCE!"

Everyone jumped as Harry thumped the table and scowled again.

"Yes, there were Dementors at the station – shut up, Thomas – and I do not know why.  Hermione, Ginny, my self, Sarah, and Lily were the last the leave the platform and saw them."

As Thomas Lancaster, the new Muggle Studies teacher, glared at Harry, Madam Pomfrey raised her voice.

"Lily and Sarah were there?  Why didn't you bring them to me?"

Harry fixed her with a mild glare and growled, "I think I should know how to cure _that_ ailment, Poppy.  I spent third year around them and then seven more years.  I believe that is plenty of experience to know how to treat the effects of being near a Dementor, don't you?"

Pomfrey glared at him and began, "Just because you're Deputy Headmaster doesn't…"

"Be quiet, Poppy.  I know you are a mediwitch and know much more than I could ever wish to in that field, but I believe I know the Dark Arts and how to fight them."

Pomfrey looked away now.

Harry sighed then said, "Now, we don't know what the Dementors were here for, so let's not panic.  I may have an idea but I want to speak with Albus about it first.  Does anyone know where he went?"

"With Severus," squeaked Flitwick, "And Sirius, too."

"Where did they go?" asked Hermione.

Flitwick gave a tiny shrug and Remus replied, "They didn't say."

Harry sighed again and asked, "Does anyone know when they'll get back?"

Several heads shook at the table and Harry closed his eyes, rubbing his temples again.  Ginny touched her husband's arm and he half-smiled at her before turning to the other professor's.

"That's all for now."

They all nodded and left, save Remus, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny.  Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking up at them.

"The three of them gone and nobody knows where they went."  He frowned then added, "Speaking of missing people, where's Saerry?"

Remus replied, "She said something about looking for a potion or curse in the Library."

"Argh.  You guys had better get to your classes.  Draco, you're teaching Potions?"

"Of course," replied Draco smugly.

"Okay, then.  I am going to go find my wayward assistant."

Harry rose and left the room quickly, not noticing the concerned looks the four people behind him were giving him.

~ * ~

Saerry Snape sat in the library at a table in the Restricted Section.  Madam Pince has some prejudice against her for a prank pulled in second year and almost didn't let her in the section.  Saerry shook her head and continued to leaf through the book she was looking through.  The title of the book was worn away from both cover and spine and the pages were old and brittle.  But a simple charm kept them from falling apart in her hands, which she was grateful for.  Just as she was leaning closer to the page a soft voice near her ear said, "And what would _you_ be doing in the Restricted Section, my dear?"

Saerry snapped to attention and turned in her chair to see her instructor standing over her.

"Merlin's sake, professor, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Harry smiled and replied, "People your age don't get heart attacks."  He leaned over to look at the book sitting in front of her.  "What are you looking for?"

"A curse Sev told me about.  I've spent a week looking for it."

"Perhaps I know it."

Saerry shook her head.  "Sev said it was a spell very few know.  Only those with a very high knowledge of the Dark Arts can even do the spell."

Harry gave the twenty-six-year-old a skeptical look and said, "I think I might qualify in that area."

"Sir…"

"Saerry, it's Harry – not 'sir'.  And just tell me the curse.  If I don't know it, I'll help you look during free periods."

Saerry blinked.  "But…you spend that time with Lily and Sarah, don't you?"

"They can help."

"An eight-year-old and a five-year-old?"

"A very knowledgably eight-year-old.  Sarah can watch."

"Can she read?"

"The only book I know she can read is _Hogwarts, A History_ and that's Hermione's fault."  Harry shook his head then said, "C'mon, class is about to start.  Bring the book with you and tell me about this curse on the way."

Saerry nodded and sent the other books she had gathered back to their shelves with a quick spell.  Gathering up the book she had been looking in, she followed Harry out of the library.

~ * ~

"Hey, look, James.  We've got your dad's class first!"

"WHAT?!"

"Look and see."

James grabbed his schedule from Damon and let out a groan.

Damon arched an eyebrow at him and asked, "What?"  James simply pointed as his schedule and the other boy read it.

_8:00  DADA – H Potter (Slyth & Gryff)_

_10:00  Trans – G Potter (Slyth)_

_2:00  HoM – Malfoy (Slyth & Huff)_

_4:00  Pot – Snape (Slyth & Gryff)_

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah.  My dad, then my mum, then Aunt Hermione, then I get to see Uncle Draco."

"Jeez.  What about tomorrow?"

_8:00  Duel – Lupin/Black (Slyth & Gryff)_

_10:00  Herb – Sprout (Slyth & Raven)_

_2:00  Char – Flitwick (Slyth)_

_4:00  CoMC – Hagrid (Slyth & Gryff)_

Damon gasped, "We're with the Gryffindors _four times?_  And in Dueling too!  We're going to get hurt."

James sighed and nodded his head.  All of the Malfoy and Potter children had heard enough arguments between Draco and Ron to know that Slytherins and Gryffindors fought in school.  The ex-Slytherin and ex-Gryffindor were at each other's throats often enough.

"So, you ready to go, Jamesi-boy?"

"You call me that again and I'll set Perseus on you."

Damon's eyes widened slightly.

"You wouldn't."

James smiled maliciously and said, "Wouldn't I?"

"You.  Are.  Evil."

"Thank you.  C'mon on.  Let's get this over with."

James got up and left the Slytherin table, followed quickly by Damon.

"Why are you dreading your dad's class?  I'd think it'd be cool to have my dad as a professor."

"Yours is."

"No, he's Professor Snape's assistant."

"But he'll be the professor when Snape retires."

"_If_ Snape retires you mean," said Damon.

"Good point," said James.

"Oh look.  Two little Slytherins lost in the hallways."

James and Damon turned to look up at a third year Gryffindor who reminded both boys of Damon's dad's school friend Vincent Crabbe.  They had seen a picture of him in their parents Hogwarts yearbooks.

The boy sneered, "Are you took little Slythies lost?"

When they didn't reply he continued, "Poor little Slythies.  Can't even find their way down to their dungeon like the snakes they are."

Damon bristled and glared coldly at the third year.  James grabbed a fistful of his robes as he glared daggers at the older boy.

The boy then noticed something and said, "Your Professor Potter's son!"

James smiled ferally and sarcastically said, "What gave it away," knowing full well it was his hair, which was exactly like his father's, even to sticking up in the back.

The boy frowned then scowled and said, "Be careful little Slythies. Be _real_ careful."  With that he turned and ran down the hall.  As soon as he was gone, James let go of Damon's robes and began to walk towards his father's classroom.

After a moment Damon asked, "What was that about?  He seemed – y'know – _scared_ of your dad."

James sighed and said, "Who _wouldn't_ be?  Heckit, there's been times _I've_ been scared of my dad."

"I know, but he was – well, he was scared shitless."

"Oi!  Your mum hears that and we'll be yelled at."

"Or my dad."

"_Your dad?_"

"Yeah."

"Jeez.  Hey, there's the classroom."

_Ring._

"BLOODY 'ELL!"

"WE'RE LATE!"

Both boys ran for the door and threw it open, dashing inside.  Harry looked up from where he stood behind his desk and Saerry half-smiled in the direction of the eleven-year-old's where she sat in a chair off to the side of Harry's desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, how good of you to join us.  Have a seat."

Damon and James looked at each other then went to the only seats that were left; which were on the Gryffindor side in the front.  One boy glared at them then turned to whisper to his friend.  Harry suddenly barked, "Mr. Bannon!"

"Sir?" came the feebly, quavering reply.

"Would you like to share what is so important that you must tell Mr. Axle to the class?"

"No, sir."

"Good.  Then be quiet.  Now, I am Professor Potter and this is my assistant Saerry.  And as you all know, _this_ is Defense Against the Dark Arts.  The first thing we will be covering this year are Grindylows.  So, turn to page 15 in your books – not your Potions book, Miss Finnegan – and we shall begin."

They took notes for most of the class until ten minutes till the end, Harry told them to pack up then sat on his desk, hands resting on his knees.  He looked around at the class and said, "Now.  For all my first years, I let them ask me questions for ten minutes before class ends for the entire first semester.  You may also ask Saerry a question.  So, who wants to go first?"

Nobody raised their hands.

"No one?  Surely _someone_ has a question."

A hand slowly rose.

"Mr. O'Hanlen?"

"Sir….ah…."

Harry arched an eyebrow.

"Sir….ah….is it true what my dad told me about you?"

"What did he tell you?"

"That you were a Death Eater."

Saerry looked up sharply at that and looked at James and Damon, who stared straight back at her.  Or at least Damon did.  James' eyes were on his father.

Harry sighed and said, "Yes, Mr. O'Hanlen, I was.  Did your father tell you the circumstances lying with that decision?"

"No, sir."

"Fool," muttered Harry under his breath, then louder, "Alright.  I'll make this the summarized version as we only have about eight minutes left.  In my seventh year I received a letter from Voldemort – don't cringe, Mr. Bannon – saying that I could either join him or watch those I loved die.  I joined him.  Seven years later I killed him and all of the Death Eaters that were still alive.  Unfortunately, Voldemort wasn't truly dead – _stop cringing, boy!_ – and came after me and those I loved.  He kidnapped my godfather, who you will find is Professor Black – or Professor Padfoot, as he prefers to be called – and my wife Ginny, Professor Potter to all of you.  Also, he took Saerry here."

Saerry nodded numbly, her black eyes slightly glazed.  Harry looked at her out of the corner of his eyes as he continued.

"Luckily, I found out where Voldemort was holding them and went to rescue them, along with Professor Snape.  I managed to defeat him but almost died in the effort.  A few months later my trial was held.  As you can see, I was proclaimed not guilty."

Several in the class chuckled then ran for the door when the bell rang.  James strayed behind as he watched his father turn and gently shake Saerry's shoulder, only having to duck his head to look into her eyes, as she was almost as tall as him.  Damon jerked on his arm but James stayed firm, watching.  Saerry was an occasional visitor to their house, coming over to talk to both of his parents and sometimes him and Lily.  Sarah always loved her coming too.  James watched as Saerry gave a little shake, the life coming back into her dark eyes.  She gave a little whimper and Harry wrapped an arm about her shoulders.

"Shhh.  It's okay, Saerry.  James!  Damon!"

The two boys jumped and looked up at Harry with wide eyes.  Harry frowned at them and said, "Get to class before you're late."

James began, "What about…"

"I'll take care of Saerry, James.  Go to class.  You've got your mother, correct?"

The two boys nodded.

"Then you don't want to be late.  Now go.  _Go._"

Damon and James nodded and the blond left.  James stayed behind long enough to say, "I hope she's okay," before he took off after the other boy.

Harry shook his head after them then led Saerry over to her chair.  Dragging his over, he said, "Saerry.  Saer.  C'mon, girl, drown those damned memories!  Voldemort's dead!  You're safe at Hogwarts now.  C'mon, c'mon.  _Saerry!_"

Saerry jerked, eyes flying open, then relaxed, giving a little shake.  She looked up at him then after a moment, smiled and whispered, "Thanks."

Harry smiled in return and patted her shoulder.

"Your welcome.  Severus would kill me if he came back and you were stuck in the past."

Saerry chuckled softly and Harry's smile widened.  He then asked, "Will you be okay for next class?"

"Who is it?"

"Fourth year Hufflepuffs."

Saerry gave a short bark of laughter and said, "A pushover."

Harry laughed and shook his head before getting up to let the fourth years in.


End file.
